


Sunshine After the Rain

by simplyn2deep



Series: 7 Day Challenge #2 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace worries that she won’t be able to see her dad anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the prompt _tears_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)  
>  2\. takes places after episode 3x14 Hana i wa 'ia (Scandal)  
> 3\. **Character/Pairing:** Danny, Grace

Grace knew her mom and dad were fighting over her again. It was hard for her not to know because whenever her mom and dad fought, she didn’t get to see her dad on their usual days. This time though, her dad promised it would be different. That he hoped after court he’d be able to see her more, if he didn’t get called away for work.

There must have been something different about today, because it wasn’t her usual day for seeing her dad. Her mom was mad at her dad and when that happened, she didn’t get to see her dad, but here she was sitting in her room waiting for her dad to get her. She hoped it wouldn’t be the last time she got to see him. The thought of that alone had her tearing up and her lower lip trembling.

All too soon the maid was calling her name and telling her that her dad was here for her. Without a second thought, Grace grabbed her bag and took off running. When she got down the stairs, she dropped her bag and flew into his arms, a not a silent sob escaping her mouth.

“Danno, I don’t want to go to Vegas. I don’t want to leave you behind,” she cried onto his shoulder.

“Shh, Monkey,” Danny soothed as he hugged her, “you don’t have to worry about that. You aren’t going anywhere for a long time to come.”


End file.
